The Hunt
by luv2write89
Summary: Jake decides to go car shopping, after having issues being carless, with Rosa joining in on the fun, trying her best to persuade him to buy a bike instead. Meanwhile Charles decides to get back out in the dating world with a little help from Gina and Doug Judy re-emerges to give the 99 grief once more. Will they finally be able to catch him or will he escape once again?


Hey guys, so I recently found this show on Netflix and absolutely loved it! This story's set soon after the Payback episode. I tried to write it like a normal episode with some flashbacks thrown in for good measure. They're a little tricky to do but hopefully it works to get my points across. I tried to stay as close to the original characters as possible, so hope you guys like it. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Detective Jake Peralta stared morosely out the car window, arms folded across his chest as he watched the streets go by. Not having a car was the worst. He hated asking other people to drive him around, even if it was his girlfriend.<p>

"Jake, you're awfully quite this morning. You okay?" He turned his head to the left as Sofia looked over at him.

"Just peachy." He said, giving her a fake smile as she raised her eyebrow at him questioningly, Jake letting out a sigh.

"I feel like a five year old getting dropped off at kindergarten by his mom." He added grumpily.

"First off, I'd say you'd be more of a toddler getting dropped off at preschool . . ." Sofia began as she watched the corners of his mouth twitch up ever so slightly in a smile.

"Secondly, if you're thinking of me as your mom in this situation you have way more issues to deal with then just being carless." She added, pulling the car over to the side of the road as they'd arrived at the precinct. She put it into park before twisting in her seat to face him.

"I know how much you loved that car but there will be others, I promise. This is only temporary, you'll find another one. What you did was an amazing thing, giving it up to help a friend. You should be proud of yourself for what you did." She said, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

"You make it hard to stay grumpy at." He said as she grinned broadly at him.

"I know. Now you better get going before I'm the one that's late for work." She said as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks Sof. For everything. We still on for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Absolutely. Pick you up at eight?" She replied, a playful grin on her face.

"That's just mean and yes, eight will be fine." He said, climbing out of her car and closing the door behind him.

He watched as she gave him a little wave before turning her attention back on the road, checking behind her before pulling out into traffic and speeding away.

Damn that woman was amazing.

Jake looked down at his watch, letting out a groan. He was early! Ten minutes early actually. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened. They were never going to let him hear the end of this. . .

Letting out a sigh, he crossed the street and headed up the stairs leading into the precinct. Might as well get this over with . . .

* * *

><p>Inside the precinct. . . .<p>

The elevator doors slowly opened as Jake walked out, heading around the corner as he stopped just in front of the wooden gate that led to the bullpen. Everyone was already in except for Charles as they were all staring at him in shock.

"Oh my god, it finally happened." Amy breathed.

"Jake Peralta is early for work. I never thought I'd live to see the day. Way to go man." Terry said, smiling proudly at him.

"About time Jake." Rosa commented.

"Ugh I'm so disappointed in you Jake! Why would you do something like this?" Gina complained.

"I didn't really have a choice. Sofia . . . drove me to work today." Jake mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear you." Amy said, Jake glaring at her as he knew full well she'd heard what he'd said.

"My girlfriend drove me to work today because I don't have a car." He said loudly.

"Ha ha." Rosa called out, causing the squad to break out in laughter.

"I for one don't think it's funny. I'm impressed that Peralta made it here on time, regardless of whether he has a vehicle or not." Everyone turned to see Captain Holt standing in the doorway of his office, arms folded across his chest.

"Thank you Captain. Nice to see someone is appreciating my effort for what it is." Jake said.

"Just answer me this. Did she pack your lunch for you as well?" Holt deadpanned, causing Jake's face to turn slightly red.

"No sir she did not." He mumbled as the corners of Holt's mouth twitched in a slight smile.

"Alright then. I want everyone in the briefing room in five, we've just received a tip on an old case that needs to be put to bed. Sergeant Jeffords, a word?" Holt said as Terry nodded, getting up and following the captain into his office.

"Did that just happen?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"The Captain just made a joke at Jake's expense! That. Was. Amazing." Gina said gleefully as Jake made his way to his desk, dropping into his seat.

"Ha ha. Laugh it all up. It was either that or take the subway and after last night's debacle that was so not an option." He said.

Flashback. . .

Jake ran down the flight of stairs, huffing and puffing as he raced towards the turnstiles that led to the subway platform. The train had just pulled into the station and he only had a few seconds before he missed it.

"Come on, come on." He said as he searched frantically for his metro card. Where had he put the damn thing?

"Hey get out of the way buddy." Jake turned around to see a six foot tall man that looked to weight the size of a small freight train standing in front of him.

"You new here or something pal? Move your ass so I can get through." The man demanded.

"Sir, there's like four other turnstiles you can use. If you'd just like to use one of them. . ." Jake began as the guy took a menacing step towards him.

"I don't. Oh and look, now you made me miss my train." He said, Jake turning to see the train pull out of the station.

"Well that's unfortunate. Look man, I don't. . ." Jake began as the angry guy growled at him, causing Jake to back up.

"Oh this is so not good. I'm sorry! I'm new to this whole public transit thing, okay? Please don't hit me." Jake said.

"Idiot. Go back to wherever you came from. Dumb tourist." The man muttered angrily, pushing his way past Jake as he made his way through.

Present. .

"You got mistaken for a tourist?" Rosa said.

"It was the most humiliating day of my life. I am never going on the subway again." Jake replied.

"So why don't you just start looking for a car?" Amy asked.

"I started a little last night but everything's so damn expensive. I can't afford to buy outright like I did with my last one." He said.

"Do what I did. Buy a brand new car and make monthly payments. My Volkswagen is amazing." Amy gushed.

"Monthly payments? Come on Amy, be serious. You're just making that up." Jake scoffed.

"Uh . . . no I'm not. You just put these installments down every month. .. " She began.

"Now you're just being crazy. What do you think Rosa?" Jake asked as she smiled at him.

"Forget getting a car, you should buy a bike." She said.

"Because that's practical." Amy retorted.

"It is. It's cheaper to buy than a car, it's good on gas and you don't get stuck waiting in lame ass traffic." She said.

"What do you mean?" Amy said, narrowing her eyes at the detective.

"I may or may not have taken a few shortcuts to get to work that involve driving on the sidewalk." Rosa said casually.

"What? That's totally illegal." Amy protested.

"Also saves about ten minutes off the commute. Don't worry, I haven't run anyone over yet. It's fine." Rosa said.

"Sounds interesting. What I really need is Charles' opinion on this. Anyone know where he is?" Jake said, just as the elevator doors opened and Charles stepped out.

"Morning everyone." He greeted, opening the small wooden gate as he stopped dead in his tracks, looking over at Jake's desk.

" You're early! I knew you could do it man, so awesome!" He said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah. That's great and all but we need to talk about what's going on here. What are you wearing?" Jake said as Charles looked down at his outfit.

He was dressed in a skin tight NYPD navy t-shirt along with a pair of grey, baggy sweatpants that looked about two sizes too big for him.

"Oh this? Yeah I was on my way to work when I spilt coffee all over myself. I'd just walked out of the coffee shop when some maniac on a bike came tearing down the street! I jumped back and my coffee went all over. I got it on my shirt, on my pants. . .down my pants. It does not feel good spilling scalding hot coffee down your pants Jake! These were the only clothes I could find downstairs." He said as Jake shot a look over at Diaz, who had a grin on her face.

"Hey Boyle, did you at least get a good look at the maniac on the bike?" She asked as Boyle sighed.

"No. It all happened so fast." He said.

"Well that's too bad. I would like to know who's doing such dangerous driving out there. Completely irresponsible." Jake said as Rosa could barely contain her grin.

"Oh well, what's done is done." Charles said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait, you said you spilt coffee everywhere. . .are you. . . what are you wearing underneath those pants buddy?" Jake asked slowly as Charles broke into a grin, holding his hands outward as he rocked back on his heels.

"Absolutely nothing. I didn't have a change of underwear in my locker and I didn't want to sit around in wet ones all day so I just chucked them out and tossed these on. It actually feels quite nice, getting some good air flow going on down there with these babies. Besides, I think I may have burned something down there so letting it vent like this feels great." Charles said as Jake and Amy made disgusted faces.

"Ugh! TMI Charles!" Jake complained.

"Hey, it is what is is." Charles said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I wouldn't exactly go around bragging about that Charles. Who knows? Jake might try to pants ya." Gina said, a grin on her face as Jake's eyes widened at the idea.

"Oh god no." Amy said.

"Do it." Rosa cheered on as Jake stood up, turning to look over at his buddy, who's face had gone pale.

"That is a great idea Gina." Jake said cheerfully.

"You wouldn't." Charles said, slowly backing away as Jake paused momentarily at his desk.

"Wouldn't I Charles? Wouldn't I?" He said as the two of them stared each other down for a few seconds.

Suddenly Jake broke into a sprint towards him, Charles turning around and fleeing as their shouts soon filled the halls on the precinct.

"You know, I could pants Hitchcock." Scully suggested.

"No!" Everyone chimed in simultaneously, looking over at the two male detectives.

"Alright, just a suggestion. Geez." Scully said.


End file.
